fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hachimitsu Akari
Hachimitsu Akari (蜂蜜あかり Hachimitsu Akari) is one of the main Cures in Go! Fairy Pretty Cure. She is a fourteen-year-old fairy who is fun-loving and energetic. Akari's alter ego is Cure Shining (キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu). Bio Appearance As a civilian, Akari has brown eyes and short curly brown hair in a feathered bob. Her casual outfit consists of a white tank top with a yellow vest and jeans. She also wears white wedge-style sandals with golden toe straps. As a fairy, she wears a two piece outfit made of yellow material with lines of orange and white all over it. The top resembles a tube top with puffed sleeves beneath the shoulder. White ruffles line the torso portion of the outfit, while going down the centre are three gold buttons. The pants are kapri styled with a brown belt around the waist. Hanging from the straps on top of the belt is a gold chain, which holds charms resembling suns. The top comes with three bracelets that come in gold, orange, and white. Around the neck is a thick yellow choker. She also wears cork wedge-styled shoes, and the straps on top of the foot are yellow. The heel has bright brown covering, attached to the ankle strap. She has small wings which are mainly gold with the back part pale yellow, and the wing borders are white. Her eyes also have yellow sun accents. As Cure Shining, her hair grows longer and turns blonde, and has yellow sun accents in her eyes. She has yellow diamond earrings and on her forehead is a gold beaded accessory. She wears a gold dress with pale yellow lining to accent the lower hem and middle skirt. The top is lined with a ruffled gold piece of material that reaches around the left shoulder. Three gold buttons go down the centre above a shiny leather strap with a pale yellow bow sewn to the side. A single gold chain hands from the bow. There are also gold bracelets on each wrist, and wears gold high heels with pale yellow fishnet stockings with glittering gold straps lined with white ruffles. She has large pale yellow and gold ample butterfly wings with silver outlining. Personality Akari is a fairy hailing from Shiny Hollow, the warmest place in the Fairy World. She is fun-loving and energetic and speaks with a Kansai dialect, and loves making her friends laugh. Despite her being a little spoiled, she is actually very sweet and always helps a friend in need. In the Fairy World, she is a light fairy. Relationships Etymology Hachimitsu (蜂蜜): Hachimitsu is the Japanese word for "honey", most likely referring to Akari's sweet nature. Akari (あかり): Akari translates to "light" or "brightness", obviously referring to Cure Shining's power of light. Her name means either "honey light" or "honey brightness". Cure Shining means giving out or reflecting bright light. History Becoming Cure Shining Cure Shining "The fairy of powerful light! Cure Shining!" 強力な光の妖精！キュアシャイニング！ Kyōryokuna hikari no yōsei! Kyua Shainingu! Cure Shining (キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akari. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Cast A Spell!". Her basic attack is Extreme Light. Attacks * Extreme Light (エクストリームライト Ekusutorīmu Raito): The first attack that Cure Shining performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Akari's voice actress, Sato Satomi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yuuki Aoi, who voices Yumeno Madoka, and Tokumitsu Yuka, who voices Shimotsuki Setsuko. * Kira kirari * The heart that counts. Duets * The Story Begins. (along with Yuuki Aoi and Tokumitsu Yuka) * I will change a wind (along with Yuuki Aoi and Tokumitsu Yuka) Trivia * Akari's birthday falls on August 17, making her zodiac Leo, like Hyuuga Saki and Aida Mana. * Akari is the third character to speak in the Kansai dialect, preceded by Tarte and Hino Akane. ** Unlike Akane, however, neither Tarte nor Akari were born in the human world. * Akari shares a few similarities with Akane: ** Both speak in the Kansai dialect. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both have similar powers (as fire is a source of light). ** Both undergo a significant change of their hair colours when they transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Akari's is from brown to blonde while Akane's is from red to orange. ** Both have the word "aka" in their given names. * Akari also shares a few similarities with Amaterasu Kiyomi: ** Both are the third Cures of their respective teams. ** Both girls' theme colours are yellow. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both have similar powers (once again, as fire is a source of light). ** Both have blonde hair in Cure form. ** Both have a forehead tiara in Cure form. * Just like her teammates, Cure Shining is surrounded by an "aura" whenever she flies in Cure form. ** Cure Shining's aura is composed of yellow fairy dust and suns. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Hachimitsu Akari Cure Shining Previews Category:Cures Category:Go! Fairy Pretty Cure Category:Go! Fairy Pretty Cure characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997